


Truth or Dare

by Actual_Trash_Can



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Bellamy, Smut, Student Clarke, Teacher Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Trash_Can/pseuds/Actual_Trash_Can
Summary: Clarke has a crush on Bellamy Blake, her History professor and best friend's brother. She gets dared to do something about it and, well, Clarke doesn't back down from a dare.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cozy Thursday evening mid October, and Clarke was hosting her drunk friends in the tiny apartment she rented just off their college campus. The stress of school had been eating away at them all, so when Raven suggested a girl’s night, they all enthusiastically complied. They had spent the past few hours watching the Twilight movies and making up drinking games that would undoubtedly get them wasted, like taking a shot every time Jacob took his shirt off, or every time Edward was unnecessarily dramatic. After Anya and Lexa fell asleep on the couch during Breaking Dawn, the rest of them had moved upstairs. 

“No! Raven I am not doing that.” Harper insisted, glancing around the room at the other girls for backup.

They were curled up in various spots around the room, playing a round of truth or dare while they finished off their drinks. 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Clarke chimed in, seeing the tension leave Harper’s shoulders.

Raven groaned from her perch on Clarke’s bed, taking a long sip from her beer while rolling her eyes. “None of you are any fun.” She punctuated her sentence by dramatically flinging herself backwards, spilling a little beer on Clarke’s comforter in the process.

“Okay then, why don’t you send a topless picture to Monty.” Harper challenged.

“Because he’s your boyfriend!” Raven countered up towards the ceiling. “But, if you insist.” She bluffed, reaching for Harper’s phone sitting on the nightstand beside her.

“No that’s ok!” Harper rushed to grab her phone before Raven reached it. “I’ll do it.” She conceded, springing out of her chair and heading towards the bathroom.

“You are trouble.” Maya giggled, looking up at Raven from her spot on the ground, where she sat cross legged with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

“She’s been talking about this for weeks now. She wants to do it, she just needed a little push.” Raven shrugged, moving her attention across the room to Octavia. “Truth or dare?” She smiled mischievously.

Octavia looked up from her cellphone momentarily before refocusing her attention, waving her hand to pass her turn.

“She’s still texting Lincoln from her last dare.” Clarke offered as explanation.

“What’s he saying!?” Echo piped up, earning another wave from Octavia, who was too engrossed in her phone conversation to answer.

“Ugh, will someone please let me dare them to do something!” Raven whined.

“You just dared Harper and nearly gave her a heart attack. I think you’re too power hungry right now.” Maya joked, earning chuckles from around the room.

“Okay, Maya, what about a truth then?” Raven countered.

Maya let out a defeated sigh, smiling at Raven’s persistence. “Fine, you can get one truth out of me. Choose wisely.” She said before finishing off her drink and stretching to set the empty glass on top of Clarke’s desk.

“Who would you bang in this room?” Raven asked without a moment’s pause.

“Jesus, Raven!” Clarke laughed.

Maya took surveillance of the room, her cheeks flushing pink as she weighed her options. Casting her eyes downwards, she quietly uttered “Octavia.”

“YES!” Octavia exclaimed, making a sound for the first time in 20 minutes.

“Wow, who knew all we had to do to get her attention was admit we’d sleep with her.” Echo joked.

“What? No, I mean yeah, obviously Maya would sleep with me, who wouldn’t. But I was actually cheering because I JUST GOT INVITED OVER TO LINCOLN’S!” Octavia bemused, standing up and moving around the room, hastily gathering her things.

“I’m a match maker!” Raven laughed, throwing her arms in the air.

“I wouldn’t say daring someone to booty call their gym trainer counts as being a match maker.” Clarke countered.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Raven beamed.

“Okay,” Octavia reached the door and turned to address the rest of the girls. “It was fun bitches, but behave while I’m gone. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She winked before heading off.

“I DID IT.” Harper exclaimed loudly from inside the bathroom, refocusing their attention back to the current activities.

Harper exited the bathroom and filled Octavia’s empty spot beside Clarke.

“Congrats.” Clarke chuckled. “This calls for a celebration.” She continued, leaning into the middle of the room where their stash of liquor was sitting. She reached for the tequila and poured 5 shots, passing them out to everyone. “To Harper’s first sext!”

“Whoo!” Echo and Raven cheered. Maya let out a little giggle, and Harper just rolled her eyes at her friends misplaced enthusiasm.

“Clarke, what about you?” Echo asked, readjusting herself as her legs started falling asleep from being in the same position for too long. 

“What about me?” Clarke responded.

“You haven’t played yet. Truth or dare?”

“…Dare.”

Raven mock gasped, throwing her hand over her chest and leaning forward. “The princess has chosen dare?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m not that much of a prude. I can have fun!” She insisted.  
Echo chewed her bottom lip, trying to think of an adequate dare but coming up with nothing. She glanced at Raven for help, seeing excitement flicker in her eyes as she passed it off to her.

“Clarke…” Raven started, drawing out her named with a wicked grin.

“Yes…?”

“Do you still have a crush on Octavia’s brother?”

“Raven-“ Clarke warned.

“He’s your history professor, right?” Clarke nodded cautiously.

“I dare you to go to his next class without underwear on.” 

Clarke scoffed. “Okay?”

“In a skirt,” Raven continued, watching Clarke’s eyes widen. “And sit in the front row where he has a perfect view.”

Harper, Echo, and Maya exchanged worried glances, wondering if they should step in. This was going a little farther than their dares usually went, and Clarke wasn’t one to turn down a challenge, especially when that challenge was from Raven.

“That’s a little much, Raven.” Clarke cautioned.

“Come on, it’s not like you have to show him anything. It’s completely under your control. If you want to stay modest, keep your legs crossed the entire time. It’ll just be our dirty little secret. And if you’re feeling a little adventurous…” Raven finished the thought with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Clarke chewed on the inside of her cheek, considering the consequences of what could go wrong. But Raven was right, she didn’t actually have to do anything. It was a pretty easy as far as dares go, no one had to know except her and the girls.

“Okay.” Clarke agreed. “I’ll do it.”

Raven started bouncing in place, a huge smile plastered across her face. They only exchanged a couple more dares, Echo prank calling her ex-boyfriend Roan, and Raven setting up a Tinder profile and messaging the first person who popped up (some girl named Luna), before their exhaustion took over and they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had half of this written for 3 weeks now but couldn't get the time to work on it. I was visiting family and doing stuff to get ready for Christmas. But as promised, finally, here's the second chapter! Enjoy, and happy holidays! <3

The next day Clarke was all nerves as she walked to class. She was nursing the hangover of the century, but the adrenaline pulsing through her body distracted her from the pulsing in her head. She had reluctantly gotten dressed this morning in the outfit Raven picked out for her. Modest enough, unless you knew she was sporting nothing underneath her skirt. She approached the door to her classroom and took a deep breath with her hand paused on the handle. She closed her eyes for a moment, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. Raven’s words echoed in her mind, reminding her that she didn’t actually have to do anything if she didn’t want to. This could be a class like any other, except instead of sitting at the back of the class in her usual spot, she’d be front and center. If anything, she’d probably absorb more from this class than she usually does.

With her positive spin on things she strode into class feeling confident and sure of herself. She passed her usual seat, instead picking a spot in the front row angled directly towards Mr. Blake’s desk. He was sitting behind the dark oak bureau, peering down his wide framed glasses as he looked through a stack of papers. Class hadn’t started yet, so Clarke pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text to her group chat, letting them know she was going though with the dare. For proof, she snapped a picture of her underwear stuffed in her backpack, pressing send just as Mr. Blake stood up and started class.

The first half hour went by painfully slow. Clarke let herself get lost in the rhythm of Bellamy’s voice, occasionally jotting down notes whenever he looked her way, so she didn’t appear preoccupied with other things. Her thoughts were mostly consumed with daydreams of how this afternoon could play out; Bellamy’s big hands splayed over her back, his strong arms hoisting her up on his desk, his soft lips trailing down her neck… She felt herself getting dangerously wet, far too wet for someone who wasn’t wearing any underwear. She couldn’t think about these things here, not if she was going to get through the day. She sat up straighter and vowed to actually focus on the lesson for the last half hour of class.

More time went by and the ache between her legs only grew needier. She had avoided thoughts of Bellamy for all of 5 minutes before they came rushing back in, stronger and louder, clouding all judgement she had left. She could just give him a peek, right? And if he wasn’t into it, she could act embarrassed and tell him he was never meant to see that. “It was laundry day,” she’d say. “I had nothing else to wear.”

So with that, she made up her mind. Once she built-up enough courage, she slowly uncrossed her legs and slipped them open, just wide enough that Bellamy could catch a glimpse if he was looking her way. She felt the cold air of the classroom hit her thighs, the sensation causing a tiny shiver up her spine. She sat still for a few minutes, paralyzed by the adrenaline of getting caught, but when enough time had passed, and it became obvious that Bellamy hadn’t noticed, she found herself growing irritated instead of relieved. 

In a moment of shame, she finally admitted to herself how much she wanted this. She had been fooling herself if she thought she could play this off like no big deal. She wanted it to be a big deal. Without any hesitation she pushed her pencil off her desk, trailing it with her eyes as it fell to the ground and rolled towards Bellamy’s feet. He noticed but didn’t take pause from his lecture. Continuing to explain to the class what they could expect on their upcoming exam, he bent down to retrieve the pencil. At the last moment, just as he was about to stand back up, he glanced up from his perch in front of Clarke’s desk and was met with the perfect view of her parted thighs. He faltered mid sentence as he started choking on his words, stuttering and scrambling to stand up as fast as he could. He took a moment to compose himself, closing his eyes and clearing his throat, holding out his index finger to the class to indicate he needed a second.

He held on to Clarke’s pencil the rest of the class, fidgeting with it as he paced around the front of the room while he spoke. He didn’t make eye contact with Clarke after that, in fact it almost seemed like he was completely avoiding her general direction. A pang of guilt began throbbing inside her chest. She never meant to make him uncomfortable, this was just supposed to be harmless fun.

Just as the feelings of guilt started bubbling over, Bellamy dismissed the class. She quickly began packing up her things, planning on getting out of there as quickly as possible, when a firm hand smacked her pencil down in front of her. She followed the lean lines of his hand up his arm, settling her gaze on his face and hoping that her own didn’t give anything away.

“Stay. I want to talk to you.” He growled lowly, removing his hand from her desk and walking back to his own.

It took a few minutes for the class to completely empty, but soon enough there was just the two of them. Student and teacher, separated by only a few inches between where they sat at their own respective desks. Clarke swallowed heavily as it dawned on her how royally she had fucked up. He could expel her, or ruin her relationship with Octavia, or-

“So what was all this, Clarke?” His voice drew her out of her own thoughts, resettling her attention on him.

“What was all what… Mr. Blake?” She answered dumbly. Hoping they could maybe play it off as if it never happened, if that was what he wanted.

His deep laugh surprised her, as did his eyes raking up and down her body.

“Your choice of outfit. Or rather, lack of one.” His eyes hovering over her knees, now tightly buckled together.

“As far as I’m concerned this is a school appropriate outfit… There’s just not as much underneath it as usual.” Clarke added the last part quietly, hoping he wouldn’t hear it. 

“And was that for my benefit?” Bellamy asked brazenly, a smirk playing on his features.

Clarke searched his eyes for a tell, trying to figure out what game he was playing. Was he actually interested, or was he trying to trick her into telling the truth so he could get her in trouble.

“Did you want it to be for your benefit?” She asked, hoping it didn’t disclose too much accountability.

“Yes.” Bellamy locked his gaze with hers.

Clarke could feel every hair on her body stand on end at his admittance. She wasn’t sure how to proceed, so she opted for closing the distance between them, hoping he’d make the next move. She stood up from her desk and sauntered towards him. He was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, and legs splayed apart lazily. They stared at one another for a beat too long before he sighed and got up, towering over her as he reached on either side of her tiny frame to rest his hands on his desk, effectively caging her against his body. A darkness was slowly etching into his features, his pupils becoming pools of black as he watched her. Finally, he leaned in and placed a small kiss to her neck, causing Clarke’s head to loll back. He continued kissing up the muscle until he reached just behind ear, biting a particularly tender spot that had wetness pooling between her legs.

“You know,” He began whispering in her ear. “This whole thing could get me in a lot of trouble.” 

Clarke nodded meekly.

“But, you’re just so tempting.” He breathed against her hair, placing more kisses along her neck.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke tried, not sounding very apologetic.

“That’s not very convincing.” Bellamy chuckled. “How are we going to make sure you don’t pull something like this again?” He continued, his voice becoming deeper, if even possible.

“I- I don’t know.”

“Hmm… I do know.”

Suddenly, Bellamy’s hands were on her waist, spinning her around and pushing her down against his desk. He held one hand against her back to keep her in position, as his other hand slowly flipped up her skirt. She was completely exposed and at his mercy, and it invigorated her. She swayed her hips side to side, earning a groan from behind her. His hand grabbed at her ass, first gently but quickly growing rougher, needier. He was exploring her curves while expertly avoiding the area she wanted him most. Just as she thought he was nearing her center, his hand disappeared momentarily, and then a firm strike caused her whole body to jolt in surprise.

Despite her attempt to muffle the sound by biting her lip, a small mewl escaped and made its way to Bellamy’s ears. He rubbed the spot he had just smacked, soothing it with a soft touch.

“Do you like to be spanked, Princess?”

His voice was a deep whisper coursing through her veins and speeding up her heart rate like heroin. She nodded frantically.

Another smack. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, yes I like getting spanked.” Clarke whined, a little defeated.

“Well that’s a shame…” Spank. “This is supposed to be a punishment.” Spank. “I guess we’ll have to find some other way to teach you your lesson.”

Clarke’s thighs clenched at his insinuation. “What do you suggest?”

“I’ll think of something…” He promised, before she finally felt his fingers teasing her entrance. She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in, her body relaxing into Bellamy’s desk a little more. He coated his fingers in her juices, sliding them up and down her slit, and then without warning he plunged a finger inside of her. His hands were large, but one finger was still easy to take. For a while she rocked back against him, getting used to the feeling. But once he added another, she began wondering if she’d be able to take the rest of him.

Once he had three fingers thrusting inside of her, curling up to stroke her G-spot, her body was wracked with overstimulation as she was pulled between pain and pleasure. The stretch was uncomfortable, but his fingers were almost skilled enough to make up for it. 

“I… need…more.” Clarke managed to get out between moans.

“What do you need? Use your words, Clarke. You’re one of my best students, I know you’re good with your words.” Bellamy teased her.

Clarke clenched her teeth, fighting back the urge to call him a dick. Unfortunately, comments like that wouldn’t get her much closer to his.

“Your cock, Bellamy, I need your cock.”

“Alright, Princess. I’ve got you.” His hands disappeared, leaving tingles in their wake. In another instant, he was back in place behind her, the warmth of his newly revealed skin brushing against her own. He took his time teasing her, stroking his cock between her folds as she grew increasingly impatient. Finally, when she was about to beg him again, she felt him push himself inside her.

Her sharp intake of breath stilled him, and immediately he was leaning over her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear so he could see her face.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

Clarke stared at him, his eyes filled with worry and his hand tenderly cupping her jaw. She saw something in him then that she’d only ever seen before when he talked to his sister. Despite the fact that Bellamy’s cock was halfway inside her, she suddenly felt vulnerable under his gaze. Butterflies began dancing in her stomach and her head felt floaty. She quickly repressed the feelings, reminding herself that this was nothing more than a quick fuck.

“I thought you were going to punish me. Isn’t it supposed to hurt?” She said in an attempt to deflate the tension.

Slowly the smirk returned to his face, and without breaking eye contact he roughly pushed himself the rest of the way in, watching her jaw drop as he bottomed out inside her.

“I’m glad you’re learning.” He moved the hand that had been cupping her jaw into her blonde hair, twisting it around his fist and pulling her up by it so she was flush against his chest.

“Well, I had a good teacher.” Clarke panted.

Bellamy’s free hand circled its way around her torso, snaking under her sweater and finding her nipple within seconds. Clarke cursed herself for having worn a bralette that day, the thin lacey fabric making it far too easy for Bellamy to fondle her without even having to remove her bra.

He set a steady pace, plowing into her fast and rough as his fingers danced slow and tender over her breasts. She could hear him breathing heavily in her ear, occasionally grunting when she’d move her hips a certain way or reach behind her and dig her nails into his hips to pull him closer. It wasn’t long before she felt herself getting close. Bellamy’s fingers had left her chest and made their way down to her clit, rubbing fast circles around her nub in succession with his thrusts. She felt her walls begin to flutter, and just when she was about to fall over the edge, Bellamy pulled out.

“Wha-“ Clarke turned to him to get an answer, and was met with a smug look.

“I told you I’d think of a punishment.” He mused. “Get on your knees.”

Clarke wanted to be irritated, but she was down on her knees before her brain caught up with her body, far too excited to get her mouth around Bellamy’s cock to be too upset. His hands wove themselves into her hair, guiding her towards him. Her tongue darted out to lick the precum gathered at his tip, flicking her gaze up to meet his as she revelled in his taste. As her lips slipped around him, she tasted more and more of herself. When she felt him hit the back of her throat, she closed her eyes to focus on not gagging. He gave her the time she needed to adjust, and once she opened her eyes again he began thrusting forward. Her hands found their way to his hips, holding on to him for support as his thrusts got messier and rougher. With a groan that echoed through the classroom, his body shook as he came in her mouth.

Bellamy leaned back against his desk, letting out an incredulous laugh as he tucked himself back into his pants. Clarke watched him from her perch on the floor, embarrassment suddenly flooding her body. She just lured her best friend’s brother, and PROFESSOR, into having sex with her. Her mind began to race through all the horrible scenarios that could happen when she was interrupted by Bellamy extending his hand towards her. She reluctantly took it, letting him help her up and watching a bit in dismay as he adjusted her clothes and smoothed down her hair.

“So, what do you want for dinner?” He asked nonchalantly as he turned to begin gathering his things from his desk.

“W-what?” Clarke gaped at him.

He looked back at her over his shoulder. “Are you not coming over to Octavia’s tonight? I thought she invited the whole gang. I’m on dinner duty.”

Clarke had completely forgotten about their plans. Octavia had invited everyone over to see the new place she moved into with Raven, and of course Bellamy was going to be there. She hadn’t even brought her house warming present with her, she had been too preoccupied thinking about this stupid dare to remember anything else going on in her life.

“Uh, yeah I’m going. I had forgotten, actually.”

Bellamy flashed her a smile that could challenge the sun. Her chest radiated its warmth in return.

“Well don’t tell Octavia that, she’ll kill you. So, do you want a ride there? I just have to stop to pick up food but then I’m heading straight over.”

“I actually have to stop off at home first…” Clarke remarked disappointedly.

“That’s fine, we can swing by on the way.” Bellamy finished shoving papers haphazardly into his briefcase. “Besides,” He continued as he turned around to face her. “I believe I owe you an orgasm.” He finished with a wink.

Clarke’s entire body buzzed, all her worries melting away. Whatever was going to happen, they would figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you all got what you wanted out of this fic, I tried to leave the ending open to interpretation, so you can decide how their story continues after they leave the classroom! The response I had to the first chapter of this story is the best response I've gotten to any of my fics so far, and it was so inspiring. It pushed me to be truly excited about finishing this and getting it up. So thank you to everyone who left kudos, comments, or messages on tumblr.
> 
> As always, if you'd like to contact me on tumblr, I'm over at the100obsessions.tumblr.com
> 
> If you have any fic requests, throw them to me over there!

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be less dialogue and more action in chapter 2, so don't worry! It gets spicy.


End file.
